It was I who discovered your secret
by Lissie1019
Summary: "The task two friends and I took upon us was something we understood could kill us, probably would kill us in one way or another" An unlikely trio sets out on a dangerous quest that might take more than their lives.
1. Chapter 1

I know… it's another new story, and YES, I should work on my other (the one with McGonagall). But this plot bunny simply refused to leave me alone, and since I've suffered from writer's block for two months or so, I was really happy when I wanted to write something again. So, here we go.

It's AU, of course,

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and I won't for the rest of this story either.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

The two young women hurried down the lane. It was a dark and cold night in late October and both women wore peculiar, dark, thick cloaks instead of coats. They walked in silence, though one of them, the slightly shorter one, seemed to try to ask the taller one something every now and then.

"Where are we going?", She shorter woman asked but was ignored by the other one. "I've left everything I know, the least you could do is to tell me where you're taking me!", She said upset.

"Keep your voice down, we don't want to attract any unnecessary attention", the other woman finally spoke, though she snapped, obviously annoyed.

"This is a muggle neighboorhood, if you haven't noticed, and a rather disreputable one at that, the only attention we could get is from alcoholics and homeless", she shorter woman answered, for the first time, the other woman actually looked at her.

"You've been here before?" She asked curiously and the shorter woman nodded.

"Yes, I grew up nearby, but in an entirely different part of town, if you understand", she said and the taller woman nodded. "Anyways, my sister and I used to go on these "field-trips" to places we haven't been to before, and one day, I think I was about seven years old, we came here. Though we got really frightened by a drunk man who shouted at us and ran home again". They had now reached the end of a dark, gloomy alley, and the shorter woman cast worried glances around her all the time.

"Stop worrying, if someone here would attack us, they would be muggles, you're for Merlin's sake a witch, with a wand, I trust you know how to use it", the taller woman snapped and started walking faster.

"It's not that, it feels like something is following us", she said as an unwilling shiver ran down her spine.

"Don't be silly, who would be following us? We're in Cokeworth for Merlin's sake!", the tall woman said, still annoyed at the other woman.

"You do know that I told you just a couple of minutes ago that I grew up here, so now you have officially offended my home", the shorter woman said, the taller couldn't say if the shorter was offended or merely amused.

"As if I haven't offended you before", the taller woman said almost jokingly and the other woman forced a weak smile. "You don't have to smile, you know, I realise that this must have been an over-whelming night", the taller woman said quietly.

"It's quite alright, I think it will be worse in the morning, when I actually understand what has happened", she said and the taller one nodded. Suddenly, the taller woman stopped outdside a five-story building.

"We're here", she said and picked up a key from a pocket on her trousers.

"Here?" The other woman echoed as the taller woman unlocked the door.

"Yes, here. I had an apartment here a couple of years after Hogwarts. When I married, I didn't sell it, because I liked to have a place to go where I knew no one would find me", the taller woman said. For a moment there was a dreamy look on her face, but in vanished almost immediately and was replaced by her normal, stressed facial expression. "Let's go inside", she said and held the door open for the other woman. They took the stairs up to the fourth floor where the taller woman picked up another key and unlocked the door to apartment number eight. The apartment was small and sparsely decorated with furniture in neutral, slightly dull colours. It had one bedroom, a small bathroom, a living room and a rather large kitchen. The taller woman took of her cloak and boots and the shorter followed her example. They didn't speak a word until ten minutes later when they sat at the kitchen table, each with a cup of tea.

"Why have you taken me here?" The shorter finally whispered, now when she didn't wore her cloak anymore her flaming, red hair was visible. The taller, whose hair was long, blonde and braided sighed and looked down in her cup.

"Because no one can see you", the blonde answered sternly.

"But why?", the readhead said quietly and the blonde sighed.

"Because you're suppoused to be away shopping groceries, not walking down a street in Cokeworth with _me_", she said and looked out of the window.

"I get it, but can you explain exactly why I'm here in the first place?" The redhead asked.

"I can't tell you, I'm afraid, it would only endanger you even more", the blonde said quietly and the redhead groaned.

"I don't understand you people! What kind of secret is so dangerous that you can't tell me? I thought I already was in danger!" the redhead shouted. The blonde remained at her seat, seemingly unaffected by the other woman's outburst.

"You don't understand, you can't possibly understand. The… task I and two friends took upon us was something we understood could kill us, probably would kill us in one way or another. But it was never, ever a part of the plan that you, or anyone else for that matter, would be the ones suffering", the blonde said and swallowed. Suddenly the redhead noticed how worn and old the other woman looked, liked she had been through enough for a lifetime even if she had yet to turn 23.

"What do you mean suffering?"

"I mean that what happened tonight was never supppoused to happen, at least not in your home. It was suppoused to happen in some old, mouldy cave or an old tomb where no one else were present", the blonde said and sighed again before she rose from her chair and went to one of the cupboards where she started looking for something. After a couple of minutes she found what she had been looking for, a flask with a green, murky liquid inside it. She put the flask on the table in front of the other woman.

"What is it?" The redheaded woman asked and the blonde smirked.

"I thought Slughorn's favourite student would do better than that. It's Polyjuice Potion", the blonde said casually.

"Polyjuice? B-but, why?" the redhead asked and looked at the flask with a worried expression.

"You didn't expect to waltz around like Lily Evans, right?" the blonde asked with a frown.

"Potter", the woman called Lily corrected quietly but the blonde didn't seem to care.

"Whatever", she said with a shrug. "You're in dire need of a new identity", the blonde said and looked at Lily seriously. Lily took a deep breath and swallowed hard, not allowing herself to cry.

"Harry...", Lily said and felt how tears started streaming down her face.

"He will be taken care of", the blonde said curtly. "I' have something figured out", she added with a softer voice and Lily nodded with a sob.

"Of course you have", Lily muttered and the blonde nodded absent-mindedly before opening one of the kitchen drawers and took out a scissor. "What are you going to do?" Lily asked and the blonde looked at her coldly before cutting her long, thick braid off. "STOP!" Lily shouted but it was too late. The blonde braid lay on the kitchen floor and the woman it had belonged to mere seconds ago picked it up and gave it to Lily.

"W-what?" Lily whispered confused and the blonde looked at the flask with Polyjuice Potion. Suddenly it dawned on Lily what the blonde wanted her to do. "No", she said, shaking her head. "NO!" she screamed and dropped the braid, the blonde picked it up.

"Be careful, it has to last for a long time", the blonde said unaffected and Lily wailed.

"I won't do it!" Lily said angrily and felt how tears started streaming down her face again.

"You have to", the blonde said simply. "I don't have a pile of secret identities lying around, you know", she said.

"Anyone else, please Narcissa, anyone", Lily begged but the other woman shook her head with determination on her face.

"As I said, you can't just be _anyone. _Being me isn't very difficult, anyone could pull it off", the woman called Narcissa said.

"I could be a muggle, I know how to be a muggle" Lily said faintly.

"You won't be of any use as a muggle", Narcissa said. "You have to be me"

"Why?" Lily asked and Narcissa looked at her with sad eyes.

"Because I won't be there to be me", she answered wistfully.

"Who will you be then?" Lily asked confused. Suddenly Lily saw how Narcissa's hair turned to her own shade of red, how the other woman's brilliant blue eyes became her own emerald and Narcissa's lips filled out a little. Lily's eyes widened as she stood face to face with an almost exact replica of herself.

"Merlin", Lily breathed. "You're a metamorphmagus"

"Not a full-fledged one, I can only change simple things such as eye and haircolour. Real metamorphmaguses can change their entire appearance", Narcissa explained impatiently.

"I don't understand", Lily said and shook her head. "Why are you doing this? Why are you me and why am I going to be you?" Lily asked.

"I can't tell you everything", Narcissa began warily. "The only thing I can say is that both of us has a death sentence each written on our foreheads, the only difference is that mine is permanent while yours is... well, let's just say it's possible to wipe it off", Narcissa said uncomfortably and Lily stared at her.

"Death sentence?" she echoed and Narcissa groaned.

"Yes, death sentence, now, we must take care of the details...", Narcissa began but Lily cut her off.

"I'm going to _die?" _she asked and Narcissa rolled her eyes.

"No, you're not going to die if you do exactly as I say. If you, however, go home, you're most certainly going to die", Narcissa said with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"What about James?" Lily asked and Narcissa sighed.

"There's so much about James you don't know. So much I cannot tell you...", Narcissa said softly before clearing her throat. "Anyways, none of that matters. Now, you have to listen to me", Narcissa said with her usual impatient tone.

"But..."

"No buts. I've just saved your life, you should be grateful", Narcissa added and Lily snorted quietly. "You will go to the Manor tonight", Narcissa explained. "We'll exchange wands and you will lead the life of Narcissa Malfoy. It's quite easy actually, just act snotty towards everyone, buy expensive robes and jewellry and invite other pureblood wives for tea every now and then", Narcissa said and shrugged.

"What about... your husband", Lily asked awkwardly.

"Well, you probably know that Lucius and I didn't marry for love", Narcissa began. "He already has his heir, he's not going to want more children. We've had separate bedrooms since I fell pregnant with Draco, he's not going to... come to you at night", Narcissa said uncomfortably and Lily blushed.

"I didn't mean _that, _I meant everything else. How am I suppoused to convince Lucius that I'm you?" Lily asked and Narcissa laughed.

"One of our house-elves could take my place and I doubt he would've noticed, Lucius is very easy to please. Just agree with everything he says and he's happy", Narcissa said and for the first time that night, she smiled genuinly. "He's terribly egocentric, and extremely vain, did you know he brushes his for almost an hour every morning? Anyways, he's only thinking of himself and, occasionally, You-Know-Who, if I act a little odd for a while he assumes it's 'that time of the month' and the next moment he's forgotten it", Narcissa said simply with a shrug. "The one you _really _has to worry about is Bella, she's perceptive as hell and would notice right away if something was amiss", Narcissa said and Lily paled at the mentioning of Narcissa's sister. "There's no need to worry for now, because she's currently obsessed with You-Know-Who, and when... let's just say she won't be a problem for a few years", Lily eyed Narcissa skeptically.

"How do you know that?" she asked doubtfully.

"I just know... gah, I can't tell you why, Evans!" Narcissa said annoyed, followed by a couple of curses, muttered under her breath. Narcissa casted a glance at her watch and looked Lily deep in the eyes. "Listen, we're almost out of time, take my wand, apparate to Malfoy Manor, here is a picture", Narcissa pressed a magical photograph of a dark, haughty-looking manor. "This Polyjuice Potion isn't like normal Polyjuice, a mouthful will last for a week. There's a hidden passage behind the portrait of Aulus Malfoy in the East Wing, second floor nearby the library, that leads to a secret potions lab. In there you'll find a cabinet full of this potion. You must, however, learn how to brew it yourself, there are detailed instructions in the purple book on the table", Narcissa explained with stressed voice and Lily opened her mouth to say something but Narcissa interrupted her. "You're a good potioneer, you should manage it after a few attempts. If, however, something goes wrong, or you're not able to make it and the stock of potion is running out, you can contact Severus Snape", Lily flinched at the mention of Snape's name but let Narcissa continue. "But you cannot reveal your true identity, not under any circumstances, Evans. If you run out of potion, say to him that you need some but have forgotten how to make it, and make sure he _teaches _you how to do it. It might take some persuasion, but he'll eventually give in", Narcissa said and glanced at the watch again. "I must get going", she said and pressed her wand in Lily's hand, grabbed the other woman's wand. Narcissa muttered a spell and a bunch of flower, narcissus, Lily noted, shut out from the tip of Lily's wand. "Works well enough", Narcissa muttered and put it in her pocket.

"Wait a second, are you just going to leave me here?" Lily asked flabbergasted.

"Do you know how to apparate?" Narcissa asked calmy.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Do. You. Know. How. To. Apparate?" Narcissa asked, an amused smile playing on her lips.

"Of course I kno..."

"Good", Narcissa interrupted. "Then we're done here, have a good life, Evans, pardon, mrs Malfoy", Narcissa said and Lily swallowed. "Would you do me a favor?" Narcissa asked and Lily felt how the blood boiled inside of her, the nerve of the woman!

"Why would I..."

"Take care of Draco for me", Narcissa said softly. "Fight for him as you would for your son, and I will do everything in my power to keep your son alive", Lily nodded slowly and before she'd really taken in the meaning of Narcissa's last words, the other woman had disapparated with a small "pop".

* * *

><p>AN: What do you think<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"I hate professor McGonagall", 14 year old Narcissa Black annouced grumpily as she and Josephine Nott made their way on the third floor towards the library. They'd only been back to Hogwarts for a day, and professor McGonagall had already bombarded her fourth year students with homework, claiming that this year it was more important than every to focus on their studies. "She says that every year", Narcissa said with a deep sigh.

"Why don't we talk about something interesting, instead", Josephine suggested. "I heard Rodolphus Lestrange is courting your sister, he has a quite attractive brother, you know", she said with a wink and Narcissa snorted.

"Yeah, and the Giant Squid has learnt how to dance tango... seriously, Josie, Rodolphus is just a puppet, Bella doesn't really like him, and Rabastan chews with open mouth, and that's just disgusting", Narcissa said with a disgusted face, Josie shrugged.

"He's quite handsome, even if he's a bit thin, I prefer my men with broad shoulders", Josephine said with a smile. Narcissa just rolled her eyes, sometimes Josie acted like a giggling Hufflepuff. Narcissa had decided after ten minutes after her sorting that the other Slytherin girls were all equally silly. Elissa Crouch and Melania Parkinson had giggled hysterically at anything Stephen Mulciber had said and had bonded over that. The following days Josephine had done pathetic attempts to make their duo a trio without success. After a week she'd given up, and instead she'd concentrated on Narcissa, whom she'd decided was much cooler since she had two older sisters who both were beautiful, popular and smart. Narcissa hadn't been amused by Josephine's offer of friendship, she'd preferred spending time with her sister Andromeda and her friends, alternately on her own. Despite being a Slytherin, Narcissa had taken pity on the other girl and had formed a relationship that eventually had resulted in friendship.

"Because you've had so many men in you're life", Narcissa said to Josephine who merely smiled.

"You don't know everything, Cissy..."

"I hate it when you call me Cissy", Narcissa growled.

"Growling isn't becoming for a lady, _Narcissa. _Anyways, you have no idea who spent a whole week with us in France!" Josephine said euphorically.

"I don't know... McGonagall's grandfather?", Narcissa suggested sarcastically but Josephine didn't seem to hear.

"No! Sirius Black, he's so handsome, don't you agree, Cissy?" Josephine said dreamily.

"He's also my cousin. My _Gryffindor _cousin", Narcissa emphasized. Josie just shrugged and tossed with her long, brown hair. Josie wasn't a natural beauty like Narcissa's sisters and most of her family members, but she had a adequate appearance with brown hair that reached just below her shoulder blades, dark eyes and a small nose. Josie was about two inches shorter than Narcissa which meant she was around average height.

"Who cares if he's a Gryffindor if he's such a looker?" Josie asked.

"Your mother would care, and your father. Is he still hoping that you're going to marry Lucius Malfoy?" Narcissa asked and Josie sighed.

"Yes, he's _hoping, _but I don't think Lucius Malfoy is going to settle for the fourth daughter of Jebediah Nott and his neurotic wife. Not when said daughter isn't an exceptional beauty or has a huge inheritance to expect", Josie said sadly.

"As if Lucius Malfoy needs more money", Narcissa said with a snort and Josie smiled weakly.

"Well, I don't think he's very interested in me. Last I heard was that he was dating Rita Skeeter" Josephine said disapproving. Lucius Malfoy had been a sixth year prefect during Narcissa's and Josephine's first year at Hogwarts and was in many Slytherin girls' eyes the image of the perfect husband. Lucius was the _sole heir _to an immense fortune, he was found attractive with his blond hair and aristocratic features and on top of that he was polite, well-groomed and charming. Rita Skeeter, on the other hand, had also been a Slytherin, but had graduated before Narcissa's first year. She was known for her entertaining, but mean columns in a satirical magazine, and her sharp tongue. "I think I'll just have to accept the fact that I'm going to end up married to Douglas Greengrass or someone equally boring", Josephine sighed and Narcissa frowned.

"What's wrong with Douglas Greengrass?" She asked and Josephine snorted. Even though Douglas Greengrass was shorter than most boys he wasn't unpleasant looking and was always very polite, albeit a little shy.

"He has sweaty hands", Josephine said matter-of-factly. "And he's only the second son, he's not going to get a knut when Terrence has put his hands on the business and the Gringotts vault", she sighed and Narcissa shook her head.

"You can't just see a person for the size of their Gringotts vault, Josie", Narcissa said pleadingly. "It's only going to make you unhappy"

"It's easy for you to say. You're not the fourth daughter of a second son...", Josie said, almost hostile.

"I'm actually the third daughter of a _third son", _Narcissa said quietly but Josie cut her off.

"It wouldn't matter if you were the _eight _daughter of a _twelfth _son", Josie said. "You're a Black, and that's all that matters", the girls had reached the library and the new librarian, Irma Pince, was according to the rumours not as friendly as the retired mr Atwood, so they silently walked to their usual working place. After collecting a couple of books from the Transfiguration Section, the girls started to work, but it didn't take Josephine many minutes to nudge Narcissa and start whispering.

"So, what's really going on between your sister and Rodolphus Lestrange?"

An hour later Josephine's older sister Elinor, who was a Slytherin sixth year, had arrived in the library to collect her younger sister because they, along with Philippa, the second oldest Nott sister who was in her last year, were going to write a letter home to inform their parents that their little brother Gabriel had been successfully sorted into Slytherin last night. Narcissa watched Josephine unwillingly leave the library.

"I'll see you at dinner", Josephine said before Elinor dragged her off. Narcissa sighed and opened one of the books on her table, maybe she finally would get something done. After writing a third of the essay that eventually would be five feet, Narcissa put her quill down and stretched her hand. She hadn't been writing very much during the summer and her hand hurt. She was searching her bag for an apple when she saw a familiar face lean against one of the bookshelves.

"Regulus", she said and gave up her search for the fruit. "How do you like being a third year?" she asked and Regulus shrugged and sat down at the chair Josephine had been occupying.

"It's alright, I suppouse. Arithmancy isn't nearly as much fun Severus said it would be", Regulus said with a bored expression on his face.

"It's _Snape _we're talking about, Reg. And I told you Arithmancy sucks", Narcissa added and Regulus groaned.

"Yes, you're right, Cee. I should've taken Care of Magical Creatures or Ancient Runes", Regulus muttered.

"Or Muggle Studies, it would've been fun to see what your father would've said about that", Narcissa said teasingly and Regulus snorted.

"It's not my _father _I would worry about, just imagine what my _mother _would say", Regulus shuddered and Narcissa snickered.

"Scared of mummy, Reg?" she joked and Regulus snorted again. He had grown over the summer, Narcissa noticed. Before the summer he'd been shorter than her but now she was almost certain that he had passed her by now. His hair was longer, almost reaching his shoulders and even though he still was built as a seeker, Narcissa thought his shoulders were a bit broader than they'd been in July. Regulus was by no means ugly, but compared to his older brother, he came across as a less handsome.

"I'm not _scared _of mum, I'm just not driving her crazy like Sirius", Regulus said, saying the name of his brother with disdain. "When we're talking about weird siblings, what are Bella up to? Father mentioned she'd gotten an internship at the Ministry", Regulus asked and Narcissa nodded.

"Yes, she was there for a week", she answered.

"What happened?" Regulus asked.

"She cursed a muggleborn witch who worked in the same office, called her superior blood-traitor and said she was going to come back and kill them", Narcissa said tiredly and Regulus chuckled.

"Sounds like Bella...", he said, clearly amused.

"It's not funny, Regulus", Narcissa snapped. "She's going to end up being in big trouble if she continues like this. Always going on about 'The Dark Lord' and how amazing he is", Narcissa said worriedly.

"Cee! I can't believe that you don't understand, the Dark Lord _is _amazing. Well, he clearly has the right thinking", Regulus said and Narcissa saw how her younger cousin's eyes twinkled like a child's on Christmas.

"I don't know, Regulus, I'm not sure I like him. Killing people here and there, others going missing... it makes me uneasy, that's all", Narcissa said uncomfortably and Regulus shook his head.

"It's because you haven't met him..."

"You haven't either", Narcissa pointed out.

"It's different!", Regulus said so loudly that a couple of Ravenclaws three tables away looked up and shot him angry looks, clearly not happy to be disturbed.

"How is it different?" Narcissa asked and Regulus moaned.

"It just is! Ask Bella, she can explain it"

"What? Exactly how involved is Bella in this?" Narcissa whispered furiously and Regulus realised a little too late he'd said too much.

"Ehum... not very involv..."

"Regulus!" the Ravenclaws looked angrily at the cousins again but Narcissa didn't care. "Is that the reason she's dating Rodolphus?" she asked quietly and Regulus nodded.

"Yeah, at least that's what she said, that Lestrange is her ticket in", Regulus said and swallowed.

"Stupid, stupid Bella", Narcissa muttered under her breath. During their childhood, Bella and herself had been polar opposites with Andie in the middle trying to play peace-maker, usually without success. It seemed like Bella and Narcissa had different opinions on everything. If Bella wanted a silver necklace, Narcissa preferred one in gold, Bella's favourite pastime was experimenting with curses on the house-elves, using her mother's wand, while Narcissa preferred sitting in the library reading a book or drawing. Bella was her father's favourite, Narcissa was the third daughter no one had ever wanted and a poor substitute for the son her father had longed for.

"I actually came looking for you for a reason", Regulus said and Narcissa looked at him surprised.

"Really? Why?" she asked curiously and decided to forget Bella for a moment.

"I was going to ask if you could help me out in Transfiguration this year, McGonagall insists that I need _guidance", _Regulus said and rolled his eyes.

"Tuition, you mean?" Narcissa asked teasingly and Regulus groaned.

"Yes, _tuition, _obviously I'm failing", he said sullenly. "Can you _please _tutor me, Cee?" he asked and glared at his cousin, Narcissa smiled and shook her head.

"Sorry, cousin, you should've asked earlier. I'm already tutoring Leslie Fawcett and Jasper Turpin this year"

"You're turning me down for a stuttering Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw who is more than able to get an O in Transfiguration by himself? I'm your cousin!" Regulus said incredulously.

"Leslie Fawcett isn't a mute, Regulus, she just doesn't talk as much as you do. Did you know that she confided in me before the summer that she's dating Declan Finnegan?" Narcissa said unaffected, earning a dark look from Regulus. "And concerning Jasper, he is very nice, and if I can be of any assistance I am more than happy to help him with Transfiguration", Narcissa said with a pleased look on her face.

"I bet _he _has other things than Transfiguration in his mind...", Regulus muttered.

"Jealous, Regulus?" she asked teasingly and Regulus snorted.

"No, I just don't want one of my cousins to be known as the slut of the family", he said darkly and Narcissa laughed.

"I think that honourable title goes to _your _brother"

"You're might be right on that one... Anyways, can you tutor me?" Regulus asked.

"I told you no" Narcissa said and Regulus moaned.

"Pretty please, Cee", Regulus said pleadingly but Narcissa shook her head, still amused, it wasn't everyday Regulus begged for something.

"No, but I can recommend someone. Lily Evans in my year is quite good in Transfiguration, sure, she's not as good as _me _bu..."

"She's a mudblood", Regulus stated coldly and Narcissa rolled her eyes.

"Does it matter? She can still teach you Transfiguration, she made this really cool thing with a flower petal before the summer...", Narcissa said eagerly but the stony expression on Regulus' face remained.

"She's a _mudblood, _Cee, I can't have her as a Transfiguration tutor, it's against my ethics", Regulus protested.

"Your _ethics? _Fine, I have another suggestion but you won't like it", Narcissa said coldly.

"As long as it isn't a mudblood..."

"It most certainly is not. In fact, it's someone who has just as pure blood as you", Narcissa said and saw how Regulus' facial expression changed from disapproval to anger. "That's right, ask your brother. Sirius' is really good when he wants to be"

"I can't ask _Sirius! _I would have to kiss his shoe or grovel in the dust for an eternity", Regulus protested loudly, the Ravenclaws on the other table gave up their studying and left.

"Your choice", Narcissa said and picked up the book she was going to bring back to the common room. She was just going to leave when she turned around. "Now when I think about it there is someone else you could ask. Don't worry, he's pureblood, and he's brilliant at Transfiguration. You should get along well because he's arrogant and annoying, just like you", Narcissa said and Regulus frowned.

"Who is it?" He asked and Narcissa smiled.

"James Potter, I have to go now, I have a date, pardon, _meeting _with Jasper Turpin in an hour and I have to get some dinner first


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night, after Jasper Turpin had followed her back to the entrance to the Slytherin common room, Narcissa lay on her bed in the Fourth Year Slytherin Girl's dorm, chatting with Josie and eating sweets that Josie's eldest sister Carolina had sent her. Josie was currently complaining about how sister number two, Philippa, had decided the content of the letter they had sent to their mother earlier the same day.

"And then she wrote that 'we're all going to look after Gabriel', not likely!" Josie said irritated but Narcissa didn't take her eyes off the book she was reading, she was used to Josie's complaints about her siblings. Josephine Nott had three sisters and one brother and from what Narcissa had figured out, got along best with her eldest sister, Carolina. But Carolina was six years older than Josie and had recently married and didn't have as much time to write to write to her youngest sister. Philippa and Elinor, sisters two and three, were only a year apart in age and while Philippa liked to tell others what to do, the insecure Elinor usually took her side. Gabriel was his parents' pride and joy, literally, because he was the anticipated son, the heir who would continue their branch of the Nott line. "I just don't understand why we have to write a letter _together, _you don't write letters to your parents with your sisters, right Narcissa?" Josie asked and Narcissa hummed. "Exactly!" Josie exclaimed and sighed.

"What grade do you have in Transfiguration?" Narcissa suddenly asked and Josie looked at her surprised.

"Why do you want to know", she said, almost a bit hostile, Narcissa shrugged.

"My cousin is looking for a tutor in Trans..." Narcissa was cut off by Josie's loud squeal, the other girl practically jumping on the bed.

"Is he? Wow! Totally, I'd love to. I mean, I'm not _great _at Transfiguration but I'm sure I can manage, if I have such a good-looking student, of course", Josie said and smiled. Narcissa was just going to reveal to Josie that it wasn't _Sirius _Black who was looking for a Transfiguration teacher when an idea formed in her head. Narcissa smiled artfully.

"Tomorrow at seven o'clock in the library by the table near the Transfiguration section", Narcissa said and Josie squealed again. Narcissa knew it was mean, but the opportunity was to good to let go and she needed a good laugh.

"Thank you Cissy! Thank you!" Josie said happily and made a happy dance around the room.

"You're welcome, as long as you don't call me Cissy", Narcissa said annoyed and Josie nodded eagerly.

"I will _never _call you Cissy again. Thank you _so much, _you've really made my day, Cissy!" Josie said gleefully and Narcissa groaned. Was it even possible for Slytherins to get as ridiculously happy as Josie was right now?

"The sorting hat must've put you in the wrong house, Josie, because right now you look like a giggling Hufflepuff", Narcissa said irritated but Josie just laughed.

"You're the best Cissy, no one else on this school has such a handsome cousin... wait, I have to tell Melania and Elissa!" Josie said and Narcissa opened her mouth to tell Josie not to, but the other girl was already out of the dorm. Narcissa flew up from her bed and ran after Josie. She ran through the long, dark corridor that led to the common room. The corridor was only illuminated by torches, but they were few and far apart. "Probably to increase the creepy feeling" Narcissa thought as she arrived in the common room. She spotted Josie on the other side of the room, talking eagerly to Melania and Elissa, whom both had malicious looks on their faces. Even if Josie wasn't Narcissa's first choice when it came to friends, she refused to see Josie embarass herself in front of their two meanest classmates. Narcissa was just about to walk over to the sofa her three dorm-mates were occupying on the other side of the room when her way was blocked by Damien Vaisey. Vaisey was a tall seventh-year with very short, brown hair, a nose that had been hit by countless bludgers which had resulted in it being slightly crooked. He wasn't the brightest member in the Slytherin House, and many times Narcissa had silently wondered if it was because his mother was born a Goyle, but this year, someone had made him captain of the Slytherin Quidditch Team despite his poor leader skills.

"Black", he said shortly to Narcissa, whom forced a smile.

"Vaisey, I would love to stay and chat, but I have to...", she said but Vaisey cut her off.

"Quidditch practice on Thursday, seven o'clock at the pitch", he told her coldly and Narcissa frowned.

"No try-outs?" she asked surprised. Both of the team's beaters had graduated, and they would also need a new chaser since Stacey King's parents had forbidden her from playing this year due to her recent engagement to Leonard Flint, and Stacey's mother was afraid her daughter would fall off her broom and break her nose, which would result in an ugly wedding photo.

"Crockett and Higgs will take over as beaters this year, Flint will play chaser", Vaisey said with a shrug and Narcissa opened her mouth to point out to him that Omar Flint would make a terrible chaser due to his height and broad built, and that Crockett and Higgs would probably hit each other with their bats instead of the bludgers, but closed it again.

"Your choice", she said coldly and stepped aside to continue her walk towards the other Slytherin girls.

"You will play seeker this year", Vaisey suddenly said and Narcissa spun around at the spot. Regulus had been a celebrated seeker last year and had it not been for an unfortunate bludger during the last game against Gryffindor, he would've caught the snitch and Slytherin would've won the Quidditch Cup. Ever since she was a young child, Narcissa been chaser during the quidditch games in uncle Alphard's garden along with her cousins, and had later on continued playing the same position on the Slytherin Quidditch Team.

"Are you out of your mind?" she whispered furiously to Vaisey, who was merely sneering. "I can't play seeker! I've been chaser for years, _you know _I'm a good chaser Vaisey!", she spat angrily. "And what about Reg? Are you kicking him off the team to make place for your friends?" she asked and Vaisey snorted.

"Regulus has grown over the summer, Cissy. He's to big to make a good seeker this year. He will take your place as chaser and you will take his as seeker. Seeker is my offer, take it or leave it", Vaisey said and Narcissa felt the anger boiling inside of her. The nerve of him!

"Fine", she spat. "But it's not my fault if Gryffindor wins the cup, again", she said and left a still sneering Vaisey behind her.

"Thursday, Black, seven o'clock!" he shouted efter her before leaving the common room. Narcissa snorted and walked over to Melania, Elissa and Josie. The two former seemed to be engaged in a conversation the latter desperately tried to be a part of. Narcissa sat down next to Melania, who immediately abandoned her conversation with Elissa and eagerly started talking to Narcissa.

"Cissy! Mother told me that your sister has managed to snatch Rodolphus Lestrange, good job!" Melania said with a fake smile and Narcissa resisted the urge to snort.

"Indeed, could I speak to Josie for a mome...", Narcissa said but Melania cut her off.

"It must be good for you as well, the Lestrange family is quite influental, and so very _old. _Not like the Higgs family or something, don't you think Josephine?" Melania asked, her voice laced with false sweetness. Josie jumped in her seat. Josie's mother was born a Higgs, something the Notts weren't particularly proud of, since the Higgs family was "new money" and had a very short pure bloodline. Josie looked down in her lap, shame clearly visible in her eyes. "Oh, I completely forgot!", Melania said to Josie. "Your mother is a Higgs, isn't she?" she asked and sighed dramatically. "There are so many _new _families these days, it's so hard to keep track on them all, don't you think?" Melania said to no one in particular, but Elissa nodded eagerly.

"Yes, so hard", she agreed and tossed her long, golden hair over her shoulder. Elissa Crouch was the only child of Cornelius Crouch, a less known member of the otherwise ambitious and successful Crouch family, and his deceased wife. Despite Cornelius Crouch not being as well known as his cousin Bartemius, he had made his own fortune by selling Quidditch Equipment by owl order. Elissa was pampered by her father, yet insecure in the company of other children and teenagers. She had a huge inheritance waiting for her in her family vault, and was quite good-looking with her golden curls and olive coloured eyes, yet she was awkward around boys and no one ever asked to accompany her to Hogsmeade. Next to her golden haired friend, Melania Parkinson didn't have much to come with in the looks department. Melania had unfortunately inherited her father's rather large nose, and along with a pair of grey eyes and reddish skin, the only Parkinson daughter wasn't exactly considered a beauty. But Melania was cunning enough to make old Salazar himself proud, and she had a way of coaxing insecure people, such as Elissa, to do as she said. Narcissa had to admit that Melania Parkinson's manipulative side was not to be underestimated.

"Mother told me last week that the oldest McDougal daughter has married a half-blood. A half-blood! Can you imagine? But I suppouse it's not that much of a shock, really, those scottish families simply cannot hold the same class as us english do", Melania said snottily and Elissa nodded in agreement.

"You are so right, Melania", Elissa mumbled and Narcissa resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Josie, a moment, please?" Narcissa said to her friend who still was still looking down in her lap.

"Oh, but don't leave yet, Cissy. You haven't told us any details about the wedding. Have they set a date yet? I imagine your sister would like an autumn wedding, but the Lestrange men are not known for being very patient, and a year seems like a lot of time to wait, so maybe Bella will settle for winter?" Melania said and Narcissa sighed.

"No, they haven't set a date yet since they've only been courting for two weeks. And may I _please _speak to Josie alone now", Narcissa said coldy and Melania looked a bit taken aback.

"Oh... well, tell your sister not to order her wedding robes from Ravishing Robes, because I heard from Dalia Branstone that one of their new apprentices is a _mudblood, _and a Hufflepuff. Elissa, come on, let's find Stephen", Melania said and rose from the sofa before she left the common room with Elissa in tow. As soon as Melania had left the room, Narcissa turned to Josie.

"I wasn't talking about Sirius", she said to Josie who frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean?" she asked and Narcissa took a deep breath.

"The cousin that needs help in transfiguration isn't Sirius, it's Regulus", Narcissa said quietly and Josie's chin almost dropped to the floor.

"I cannot believe you", she said shocked. "I know we're Slytherins and suppoused to be cunning and back-stabbing an all, but really, Narcissa? This is a bit low", Josie said and didn't bother hiding her disappointment.

"I never said it was Sirius I spoke of, that was something _you _just assumed", Narcissa pointed out and Josie groaned loudly.

"You _knew _I would think it was Sirius! What girl in her right mind would think of Regulus with Sirius around?" Josie asked and Narcissa sighed loudly.

"Listen, Josie. It was wrong of me to lead you on, but it was _your _fault that you jumped to conclusions so quickly", Narcissa said firmly and Josie nodded.

"Fine. I'm sorry I thought that a good-looking boy might want to spend time with me", Josie said grumpily and Narcissa rolled her eyes.

"You seriously need to stop doing this Josie", Narcissa said to the other girl.

"Do what?"

"Pitying yourself. You're always going on about what's proper for young ladies, and feeling sorry for yourself is almost as unattractive as pimples on your nose or hairy legs", Narcissa said coldly and Josie looked shocked.

"I do not pity myself! And even if I did I would have every right to, no one is ever going to want to marry me anyways. Well, maybe aside from Douglas Greengrass, but he doesn't count", Josie said and crossed her arms in a child-like manner.

"It's not a disaster to stay unmarried, you know. Witches have a much wider range of career possibilities than they did when our parents were young. You could get higher education, or start work right away after Hogwarts", Narcissa suggested and Josie snorted and shook her head.

"Work? Girls like us do not _work, _Cissy, girls like us marries respectable wizards and gives him children. We run the household, raise our children and tends to the needs of our husband and our in-laws. We _do not work._ Working is for middle-class and half-blood Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors whose gotten into their thick heads that it's a _right _or something. Must've gotten that idea from those mudbloods in their houses, father says they're like an infection, poisoning our society", Josie spat and Narcissa studied her friend for a moment. Josephine Nott. So insecure, and so desperate to please the parents that never wanted her and the two dorm-mates who took pleasure in ridiculing her.

"Think about it. You're good at herbology and fairly adept at potions, maybe you could become a mediwitch at Mungo's" Narcissa suggested with an unusually encouraging voice.

"A mediwitch? Like my second-cousin Gretchen who has warts on her nose?" Josie asked unimpressed. "It's easy for you to say. I bet the marriage offers will rain over you in just a couple of years. You will just have to decide whether you want a manor in Derbyshire or Kent, and if you prefer an engagement ring with sapphires or emeralds", Josie said bitterly and Narcissa suddenly felt how she became angry with the other girl.

"You're so naïve, Josie. Do you really think a fancy ring and a big house will make you happy? Just look at my mother, and your own, for that matter" Narcissa asked and rose from her seat and left a silent Josephine Nott to her own thoughts.


End file.
